


Halloween of Russia

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: If this Halloween represents Russia then it must be something freaky. Yet, this freaky comes from...





	Halloween of Russia

Halloween!

Russia is not really good on doing Halloween. When the other nations have started to make their changes following the festival, Russia has not done anything much.

Russia, hence, just asks Estonia, who was believed to have the best Halloween costume this year, for advise.

But he doesn't receive any response from Estonia.

Then, he tries to look on America and Ukraine. Uh oh, America, who has longer tradition, tends to be well-clothed. Even Ukraine is guided by America. Canada too!

Russia tends to follow Belarus, but, Belarus wears a weird bunny girl suit, something he never expects before. Really?

Russia tries to look beyond Japan, Germany and India, but neither represent as a model for Russia. Nor even China! Wait, China also has not developed interests even he loves this festival. Taiwan? Australia? Hungary?

Nor even close. Egypt even represents like a Pharaoh God.

Russia is in depression. Not just this is Halloween, but he is under pressure to behave like a good Halloween kid.

Then, Russia tries to take up behind his door, where he believes to have found something he thought about. When he carries out the luggage, he sees from there some of the bit …

WTF has he just got?

Russia, yes, he has seen it and he shows satisfaction on it. He thinks very highly and he uses it. After all, he walks out, hoping to gain from it.

…

…

…

…

…

But outcome …

"OMG!"

Everyone looks on Russia with a bit fear, as they start to pick down all candy they just captured. Furthermore, a boy even claimed:

"Gulag … dictator …"

On this moment, America walks out, seeing Russia's dressing on the Halloween, also has a momentum. He is surprised, but he guesses that if there is a competition for Halloween, Russia's costume must win this year.

Japan and the Italies are amazed. Germany also has something to concern about Russia: "Really? So historical for a Halloween." North Italy goes a bit funnier: "I love Russia soooo much!"

But for Lithuania and Poland, they both have some reservations and approvals mixed.

"Wow, Russia reveals himself."

"Yeah, but this is Halloween. Yet … so real."

The same added to Romania and Bulgaria. Even Turkey when he disguised as a Sultan, could never imagine this to happen with Russia.

And when Russia stands, Canada states: "Dude, you're …"

"What?" Russia returns like he has never done it. But for some parts, the other realizes …

God damn … Russia has become …

"Man, Russia as Joseph Stalin. This is the best costume for Halloween this year!"

"The worst murderer in Russian history. So it is good that Halloween exists this guy. Jesus!"

Britain and France agree, if they need to vote, Russia's Stalin disguise will be on the list.

As Russia has yet to realize his Halloween costume is actually an infamous Soviet dictator, he just asks: "Why don't take some candy?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah …" Prussia also feels hilarious yet irony: "Damn …"

Halloween is the day where demons, evil, princesses, phantom thieves to exist, but … a dictator like Stalin?

Joseph Stalin's trick or treat has started! Long live Halloween! Long live Joseph Stalin and the Halloween!


End file.
